omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mio Takamiya
|-|Mio Takamiya= |-|The First Spirit= Character Synopsis Mio Takamiya (崇宮澪, Takamiya Mio is a mysterious person connected to both Shido and Mana's past. She is also known as the Spirit of Origin (始原の精霊, Shigen no Seirei, due to her existence being the source for the appearance of other Spirits. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: Date A Live Name: Mio Takamiya, Reine Murasame, The First Spirit, Spirit of Origin, Deus Gender: Female Age: 30 Classification: Spirit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Can absorb people into her womb by kissing them, effectively making him/her her son/daughter), Power Granting (Granted The Spirits their powers, as well as Shido's ability to seal the powers of the Spirits' powers), Healing, Flight, Spatial Manipulation (Can summon spatial explosions known as "spacequakes"), Can use all of the Spirits' powers, which are: Tohka's Summoning of Sandalphon and Energy Manipulation, Yoshino's Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (rain and hailstorm), Kotori's Fire Manipulation and Regeneration (Low-Mid), Yamai's Wind Manipulation, Miku's Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Kurumi's Time Manipulation (time acceleration/deceleration, time reverse, time stop, summon one's past self, time travel), Clairvoyance (can peek into the past of a target), Absorption of others' lifespan to add to her own, Shadow Manipulation, resistance to Mind Control, Information Manipulation, Future Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscient, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 4), Reality Warping, Precognition, Light Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Barrier Creation, Mukuro's Power Nullification, Spatial Manipulation, Metorite Summoning, Attack Reflection, Emotion and Memory Sealing, Durability Negation and Matter Manipulation (Can attack at molecular level by decomposing spiritual power and the bonds holding molecules together. First used by Mukuro during her battle against Tohka to annihilate the Inverse Spirit's Astral Dress and the surrounding buildings), Memory and Emotion Sealing (Can seal or unseal the past memories of someone), Natsumi's Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry, Rinne's Plot Manipulation, Summoning (Has the power to summon multiple guardians, cloaked beings with humanoid forms and 6 wings that wear either a red, white, or black cloak), Marina's Duplication, and Mayuri's Lightining Manipulation, Energy Projection and Imprisonment, Law Manipulation (Via Ain Soph), Existence Erasure (Via Ain) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Created a space known as "Territory", which was described as a dimension parallel to ours, containing different laws, rules and natural occurrences. Her birth created the Spirit Dimension, which is a universe the coexist with the material universe. Considered the Supreme Being, with every Spirit and Demon being naught but an aspect of her true power) 'Speed: At least FTL+ (Far superior to All Spirits. Kept up with Shido, who was using Mala'kh to accelerate himself in their fight) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+ Durability: Universe Level+ (Resist the attacks of Tohka, who absorbed the power of all Sephira crystals, including Mio's) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Thousands of Kilometers (country range) with spacequakes, Planetary with Mukuro's Angel. Multi-Universe Level With Territory, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure and Law Manipulation Intelligence: Very High ''' (I deceived and manipulated Kurumi to help her purify the Sephira crystals. She gained Kotori's confidence to the point of being her best friend besides winning other spirits without raising any suspicion even as she continued with her plan to convert humans into espiritus, She was the operations analyst of "Ratatoskr"), '''Nigh-Omniscient with Rasiel Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Spirits Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Mothers Category:Regenerators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Clairvoyance Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Memory Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Wind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorbers Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Summoners Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 2